


All My Days

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Pacifiers, Plushophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't mean to do it when he's by himself.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Days

Louis doesn't mean for it to start sliding outside of the weekends where he calls Harry _Daddy_ , or _Dada_. He means for it to stay just there, those hours or nights or weekends where he's a pretty, helpless baby girl and Harry's his daddy who loves him, but he can't help it. 

He wears his dummy now, when he's alone in the house and Harry's not staying over. Sometimes if he's in the living room with the television on, he'll watch sprawled out on his front on the settee, his dummy in and just wearing a cropped t-shirt and some pretty knickers. He crawled across the room to get the remote once, and it made him so hard that afterwards he rubbed his dick against a cushion until he came, whining around his dummy. He found himself wishing he was wearing a nappy so he could come in it. 

It's so nice, is the thing. It's so easy to cuddle his teddy bear and suck on his dummy. He doesn't like making himself a bottle to drink from; he always wants his daddy for that, but it's nice to go upstairs to bed and to crawl under the covers with his teddy and his dummy and his pretty knickers. 

He doesn't mean to slide his bear inside his knickers. He doesn't mean to roll onto his front so that his dick is caught up against his bear's fur. He doesn't mean to start to rock backwards and forwards so that his willy gets hard, and he starts to leak pre-come over his teddy bear.

"Teddy," he whispers. "That's my naughty place. You're touching my naughty place." It makes his willy get harder. He feels like a baby girl. A baby girl that wants her daddy. "Want my daddy." He's rutting down into the soft fur of his teddy bear, and it's so warm and naughty and soft and furry. He ruts and ruts until his willy is leaking and his teddy is wet from it, until he's panting and sobbing and crying for his daddy. He cries as he comes, tears sliding down his face because he's a baby, he's just a helpless little baby girl with a come-soaked teddy stuffed in his knickers, and he wants Daddy. He keeps rubbing his softening willy over his teddy's wet fur, and he falls asleep still rocking backwards and forwards over his naughty teddy bear.

He dreams about being a newborn baby again, about not being able to move properly or look after himself. About not noticing when he wets himself, about Daddy being fuzzy at the edges, Louis's limbs heavy and floppy. He'd loved being that small and helpless, Daddy having to spoonfeed him soft food because chewing was hard work.

When he wakes up, it's still the middle of the night, and he's hard again, and already rutting against his teddy bear. "I'm a baby," he whispers, eyes still closed. "I'm a baby girl."

"You are," Harry says, and he's sitting on the edge of the bed with his keys in his hand, "I let myself in. Sorry. I thought you'd be waiting up for me."

"Daddy—" Louis knows he's gone very red indeed, but his teddy is touching his naughty place, and Louis's willy is hard. 

"You're always my baby girl," Harry says. "Naughty girl, going to sleep without wearing your nappy."

"My teddy's been naughty."

"I can see, baby girl. He's all sticky. Did he make your willy all hard?"

Louis nods. He doesn't know where his dummy is. He puts his thumb in his mouth instead, hooking his finger over his nose. "Daddy."

"Why don't you roll onto your back, there, there's a good baby for Daddy, and let's get these dirty knickers off you, shall we? Then Teddy can help you feel nice again, and after that, we'll put you in a nice, clean nappy. Don't need to worry about accidents when you're all taped into a nappy like a little baby. Because that's what you are, aren't you? You're Daddy's tiny baby."

"Dada," Louis says, and he feels safe again, even as Daddy's taking Louis's knickers off and taking a hold of Louis's teddy bear, wrapping it around Louis's willy. 

"That's right, darling. A tiny baby for Daddy. And you've lost your dummy, haven't you? We'll have to tie it on again, won't we? A big pretty pink bow for my pretty baby. Too helpless even to look after your dummy, aren't you?" He was still stroking his teddy bear's sticky fur all over Louis's willy. "Are you going to come for Daddy, baby girl? Come for Dada."

Louis comes in thick spurts, all over his teddy bear. Daddy lets him hold his teddy afterwards, as he cleans Louis up and puts him in a nappy. They fall asleep together after that, and Louis sleeps a dreamless, happy sleep.


End file.
